Death Match 30: Pseudo Legendary Battle Royale
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It is finally happening! The most debated question of the Pokemon fandom will finally be answered! Which pseudo legendary will take the throne as the best and strongest?
1. Intro

(Death Match theme plays)

Bullet: When it comes to Pokemon, there are many debates, like how Skitty can breed with a Wailord.

Tech: But today, we will settle one of the most talked about debates in Pokemon history. Which pseudo legendary would win in a battle to the death?

Bullet: Dragonite, the joyful dragon that reminds you of the movie Pete's Dragon and pseudo legendary of Kanto. Tyranitar, a blatant Godzilla ripoff and pseudo legendary of Johto! Salamence, the angry dragon and one of 2 pseudo legendaries of Hoenn! Metagross, the metal spider thing and the other pseudo legendary of Hoenn! Garchomp, the awesome land shark pseudo legendary of Sinnoh! Hydreigon, the 3 headed pseudo legendary of Unova! Goodra, the slimy, thingy and pseudo legendary of Kalos! And Kommo-o, the active watcher of its tribe and pseudo legendary of Alola!

Tech: And keep in mind, there will be no trainer assisstance, which means no EV/IV training, no bred or unnatrually learned moves (AKA TMs and HMs), no mega evolutions, and no Z-Moves. I'm Tech and he's Bullet, and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!


	2. Dragonite Run Down

(cue Death Match transition from the intro to the first bio)

Tech: The first pseudo legendary starts off as Dratini, then Dragonair, then finally, Dragonite, the Dragon and Flying type Pokemon!

Bullet: You meant Puff the Magic Dragon. Come on! Look at it! It looks like it came straight from a Disney movie!

 **BIO**

 **Species (As in Pokedex label): The Dragon Pokemon**

 **Height: 7 feet 2 inches/2.2 meters**

 **Weight: 463 pounds/210 kilograms**

 **Silliest of the pseudo legendaries**

 **Playful personality**

Tech: Being the first ever pseudo legendary, Dragonite sets a standard, and is very well rounded in stats.

 **Stats  
** -  
 **HP: 91  
Attack: 134  
Defense: 95  
Special Attack: 100  
Special Defense: 100  
Speed: 80**

Bullet: Dragonite my look absolutely ridiculous, but it knows some powerful moves.

 **Movepool  
** -  
 **Wing Attack**  
 **Hurricane  
-30% chance for confusion**  
 **-Can hit Pokemon when they used Fly, Sky Drop, and/or Bounce  
-can hit non-adjacent Pokemon in triple battles  
Fire Punch  
-10% chance of burn  
Thunder Punch  
-10% chance of paralysis  
Roost  
-Restores half of the user's HP  
-If a Flying type uses Roost, it looses its Flying typing until the end of its turn. (For example, if a Fire/Flying uses Roost, it will become a pure Fire type until the end of the turn.)  
Wrap  
-inflicts 1/8 of the opponent's HP for 2-5 turns  
Leer  
Thunder Wave  
-paralyzes the target  
Twister  
-20% chance to flinch  
Dragon Rage  
-Only does 40 HP  
-does not take type into consideration and will treat everything it hits as regular damage, not supereffective nor not-very-effective.  
Slam  
Agility  
-increases the user's Speed stat by 2 stages  
Dragon Tail  
-will cause the target to retreat and end a wild battle or force the opposing trainer to send out a different Pokemon  
Aqua Tail  
Dragon Rush  
-20% chance to flinch  
-deals double damage and always hits if the opponent used Minimize  
Safeguard  
-blocks the user and rest of the team from status conditions  
Dragon Dance  
-Raises user's Attack and Speed stat by one stage  
Outrage  
-lasts for 2-3 turns  
-confuses the user after the third use  
Hyper Beam  
-strongest Special Attacking Normal type move  
-User must recharge after every use, so they lose a turn in game language**

Tech: Despite looking silly, Dragonite has done some incredible things

 **Feats  
** -  
 **Became one of Iris's strongest Pokemon in the anime**  
 **Could go up against a Haxorus (one of the strongest Pokemon in terms of physical attacking) and hold his ground for a long time**  
 **Can fly around with total ease despite being extremely heavy  
Once stared down a Beartic without showing signs of fear  
Made an entire power plant fear it, despite being dumb looking**

Bullet: Dragonite is one powerhouse of a Pseudo legendary, but it does have its flaws.

 **Weaknesses  
** -  
 **Weak to Ice, Rock, Fairy, Electric, and other Dragon types**  
 **-Its Dragon type moves cannot even hit Fairy types**  
 **Can still be knocked out if takes enough damage  
Iris's Dragonite was easily angered and hot headed**

Tech: But you can count on Dragonite to save the day, or deliver your mail, whichever one it does first.

Dexter (The Pokedex from the original season of the anime): Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon.


	3. Tyranitar run down

(Death Match logo transition from Dragonite to Tyranitar plays)

Tech: Our next pseudo legendary starts as Larvitar, then Pupitar, then finally, Tyranitar, the Rock and Dark type Pokemon.

Bullet: I will be honest, Tyranitar is my favorite pseudo legendary. Mainly because it looks like Godzilla.

Tech: Tyranitar is actually based off Godzilla.

Bullet: REALLY?! Awesome!

 **BIO**

 **Species: The Armor Pokemon**

 **Height: 6 feet 7 inches/2 meters**

 **Weight: 445.3 pounds/202 kilograms**

 **Most intimidating pseudo legendary**

Bullet: Despite being the second pseudo legendary, this thing breaks the mold, focusing on offense over speed.

 **Stats  
-**  
 **HP: 100  
Attack: 134  
Defense: 110  
Special Attack: 95  
Special Defense: 100  
Speed: 61**

Tech: Tyranitar, to go along with its high offensive powers, it gets a lot of hard hitting moves

 **Movepool**

 **Thunder Fang  
-10% chance to paralyze  
-10% chance to flinch  
Ice Fang  
-10% chance of freeze  
-10% chance of flinch  
Fire Fang  
-10% chance of burn  
-10% chance of flinch  
Bite  
-10% chance of flinch  
Leer  
-lowers opponent Defense one stage  
Sandstorm  
-creates a sandstorm that boosts Special Defense of all Rock types by 50%  
Screech  
-lowers opponent Defense by 2 stages  
Chip Away  
-ignores Defense and evasion changes  
Rock Slide  
-30% chance of flinch  
Scary Face  
-lowers Speed stat by 2 stages  
Thrash  
-lasts 2-3 turns  
-causes confusion on the third turn  
Dark Pulse  
-20% chance to flinch  
-can hit nonadjacent Pokemon  
Payback  
-does 100 damage if the user moves last  
Crunch  
-chance to lower the opponent's Defense by one stage  
Earthquake  
-hits all adjacent Pokemon, including allies  
-double damage if the opponent is using Dig  
Stone Edge  
-high critical hit chance  
Hyper Beam  
-strongest Normal type special attack  
-recharge after use  
Giga Impact  
-strongest physical Normal type attack  
-recharge after use**

Bullet: Tyranitar has done some amazing things! Not surprising coming from a Godzilla close.

 **Feats**

 **Most feared Pokemon in the anime  
crumbles a mountain with one punch  
-also shakes the ground with a single punch  
-also makes those crumbled mountains into its nest  
Its body is so tough, it feels no damage**

Tech: But every warrior has a weakness, and Tyranitar is pretty frail when it comes to this.

 **Weakness  
Weak to Water, Grass, Ground, Fairy, Fighting, Bug, and Steel**  
 **Does not think and attacks anyone it sees in the anime  
Can easily be caught off guard  
The move Sandstorm is pretty much useless because its ability Sand Stream already summons a sandstorm**

Bullet: No matter the cost, Tyranitars are proud warriors and will ignore weaklings, and attack beings it sees as a challenge. My god have mercy on you if you make this mountain destroyer mad!

Dexter: Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand.


	4. Salamence run down

(Death Match logo transition from Tyranitar to Salamence plays)

Tech: Our third pseudo legendary starters as Bagon, then becomes Shelgon, then finally Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon!

Bullet: Did they really copy Dragonite's species and use it for Salamence?

Tech: Yep.

Bullet: Wow. That is so, so, SO lazy Game Freak!

Tech: You're the one to talk.

Bullet: What do you mean, Tech?

Tech: You were a redneck king before being dethroned for being to lazy to do anything! You wear that crown and robe because you are way to lazy to take it off!

Bullet: Wow. That hurt me Tech, the person who was fired from McDonalds for sleeping on the job!

Tech: That was when I was 16 and was cocky! Whatever. We are getting offtrack taking shots at each other. Anyway. Salamence is one of the most famous psudo legendaries, and one of 2 pseudo legendaries from the Hoenn region.

Bullet: Also known to IGN as "the region with too much water".

 _ **BIO  
Name: Salamence  
Species name: Dragon Pokemon  
Type: Dragon/Flying  
Height: 4'11 (1.5 meters)  
Weight: 226.2 lbs (102.6 kg)  
**_

Bullet: Being a dragon, it is quite obvious that it would be Attack focused. But its Speed and Special Attack are nothing to laugh at either.

 _ **STATS  
** **HP: 95  
Attack: 135  
Defense: 80  
Special Attack: 110  
Special Defense: 80  
Speed: 100  
Base Stat Total: 600**_

Tech: Salamence are well rounded Pokemon, learning a variety of physical and special attacks.

 _ **MOVEPOOL  
** **Fly**_  
 _ **-2 turn attack  
-is semi-invulnerable on the second turn  
-can still get hit by Hurricane, Smack Down, and Thousand Arrows  
Protect  
-protects the user from all damage  
-more likely to fail with each use  
Dragon Tail  
-decreased priority  
-will force the opponent to switch out  
Fire Fang  
-10% chance of burn  
-10% chance of flinch  
Thunder Fang  
-10% chance of paralysis  
-10% chance of flinch  
Rage  
-increased damage after getting hit  
Ember  
-10% chance of burn  
Leer  
-decreases opponent's defense by 1 stage  
Bite  
-10% chance of flinch  
Dragon Breath  
-30% chance of flinch  
Headbutt  
-30% chance of flinch  
Focus Energy  
-increases critical hit ratio by 2 stages  
Crunch  
-chance to lower target's defense by 1 stage  
Dragon Claw  
Zen Headbutt  
-20% chance of flinch  
Scary Face  
-lowers target's Speed by 2 stages  
Flamethrower  
-10% chance of burn  
Double-Edge  
-strongest physical Normal type move  
-does 1/3 recoil to HP  
-user needs to recharge after use**_

Bullet: But sadly, everything has a weakness, unless they are a Mary Sue or Gary Sue. And Salamence is not either of those.  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **WEAKNESSES  
-weak to Rock, Fairy, Dragon, and quad weak to Ice  
-Dragon type moves cannot hit Fairy types  
-can be outsped by a faster Pokemon  
-weak to its main type, Dragon**_

Tech: But do not underestimate this powerful Dragon.

Bullet: Yeah! Salamence are stubborn warriors and are one of the move vicious Pokemon in the Pokemon world! Do not tick it off. If you do, cances are, you are already dead!

Pokemon Hunter J (While trying to awaken Regigigas): What? Why won't it wake up? Quick! Use Flamethrower!

Pyramid King Brandon: Don't do it!

(J's Salamence then used Flamethrower on an orb she used to try to awaken Regigigas)


	5. Metagross run down

(Death Match logo transition from Salamence to Metagross plays)

Tech: This next pseudo legendary starts off as Beldum, then it becomes Metang, then finally my personal favorite, Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon. Yes, that is its actual identification name.

Bullet: This Pokemon is smarter than a computer, or as I like to call it, my first ever girlfriend! I broke up with her because she would not stop saying facts like "Drinking is bad for you!" My mommy raised me to know that the best thing for you is a nice cold beer.

 _ **BIO  
**_ _ **Name: Metagross  
**_ _ **Species Name: The Iron Leg Pokemon  
Type: Steel/Psychic  
Height: 5'03" (1.6 meters)  
Weight: 1212.5 lbs (550 kilograms)  
**_

Tech: Metagross has one of the best types, being a dual Steel and Psychic type. And despite its appearance, it is a tank, able to take hits and dish them out harder.

 _ **STATS  
** **HP: 80  
Attack: 135  
Defense: 130  
Special Attack: 95  
Special Defense: 90  
Speed: 70  
Base stat total: 600**_

Bullet: Metagross is a physical attacker, and learns a lot of physical moves, and also a few special attacks and stat increasing moves.

 _ **MOVEPOOL  
Hammer Arm  
-lowers opponent's Speed by one stage  
Confusion  
-10% chance of confusing the opponent  
Metal Claw  
-10% chance to increase the user's Attack stat by one stage  
Magnet Rise  
-user cannot be hit by Ground type moves  
Take Down  
-25% of the damage dealt will become recoil to the user  
**_ _ **Pursuit**  
 **\- will always do 40 damage**  
 **-damage is doubled if opponent switches out**  
 **Bullet Punch**  
 **-priority will let it move first**  
 **Miracle Eye**  
- **allows moves to ignore evasion changes  
-if used on a Dark type, the Dark type loses its immunity to Psychic type moves  
Zen Headbutt  
-20% chance of flinch  
Scary Face  
-Decreases opponent's Speed stat by two stages  
Psychic  
-10% chance to lower the opponent's Special Defense by one stage  
Agility  
-ups user's Speed by 2 stages  
Meteor Mash  
-20% chance of increasing the user's Attack stat by 2 stages  
Iron Defense  
-increases user's Defense stat by 2 stages  
Hyper Beam  
-strongest Normal type special attacking move  
-recharge turn is needed before using a move**_

Tech: And despite being a slow Pokemon, this Metagross has done amazing things

 ** _FEATS  
became Steven's main Pokemon  
can take down much stronger Pokemon  
can levitate somehow, as shown in the movie Destiny Deoxys  
managed to win a couple VGC tournaments  
can knock people into the ground with one stomp, as seen in the Super Smash Bros games_**

Bullet: But despite having 4 brains, Metagross is not unbeatable.

 _ **WEAKNESSES  
**_ _ **weak to Ground, Fire, Ghost, and Dark type Pokemon  
** **can be knocked off course if levitating  
** **failed to defeat Deoxys  
cannot take as many Special Attacks than physical**_

Bullet: But despite these weaknesses, Metagross will always pull through and come up with a plan to defeat its opponents!

Dawn's Pokedex from the Diamond and Pearl anime from episode 51: Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a supercomputer.


	6. Garchomp Run Down

(Death Match logo transition from Metagross to Garchomp plays)

Tech: This next Pokemon starts off as Gible, to Gabite, and finally to Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon.

Bullet: It just so happens to be both the fastest pseudo legendary, and my favorite. I mean, it's a freaking land shark. What's worst than a regular shark? One that can breath on land and chase you at fast speeds.

 ** _BIO  
Name: Garchomp  
Identification: The Mach Pokemon  
Type: Ground/Dragon  
Height: 6'03"  
Weight: 209.4 lbs_**

Tech: Garchomp's priority in battles are hit hard, hit fast, and take damage.

 ** _Stats  
HP: 108  
Attack: 130  
Defense: 95  
Special Attack: 80  
Special Defense: 85  
Speed: 102  
Base Stat Total: 600  
_**

Bullet: Being a Ground and Dragon type sounds like it has its perks. But sadly, it does not get a lot of that S.T.A.B. to take advantage of. But the ones it does get are, decent at best.

 _ **Movepool  
** **Crunch**_  
 ** _-20% chance of lowering target's Defense stat  
Dual Chop  
-sounds like a Fighting type move, but it is a Dragon type move  
-hits twice  
-each hit has a chance to land a critical hit  
Fire Fang  
-10% chance to burn  
-10% chance to flinch  
Tackle  
Sand Attack  
-lowers the opponent's accuracy  
Dragon Rage  
-always does 40 damage no matter what you do  
Sandstorm  
-summons the sandstorm weather effect to boost Rock types stats.  
Take Down  
-25% recoil to user  
Sand Tomb  
-takes away 1/8 of the opponent's HP every turn  
Slash  
-increased critical hit ratio  
Dig  
-2 turn attack  
-user can still be hit with Earthquake, Magnitude, and Fissure in the semi-invulnerable state  
Dragon Rush  
-20% chance to flinch  
-if the opponent used Minimize, the attack is now double power and bypasses accuracy  
_**

Bullet: And one more thing! Garchomp is an amazing Pokemon, one of my personal favorites! And here's why!

 _ **Feats  
** **Became Cynthia's main Pokemon**  
 **Is still one of the most well known pseudo legendaries in the entire series**  
 **In the anime, brought the entire city of Lumiose City into a panic**  
 **Despite not being able to learn the HM Fly, its Pokedex entries reference its ability to fly, meaning it can still fly.**  
_

Bullet: Garchomp is a proud warrior and a serious threat. If you make him mad, prepare to die.

Garchomp: *he looks at the screen and roars his name before getting into his battle stance.*


	7. Hydreigon Rundown

(Death Match logo transition from Garchomp to Hydreigon plays)

Tech: This next Pokemon starts off as Deino, then to Zweilous, then finally, to Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon..

Bullet: Hydreigon is a Dark/Dragon type of the Unova region. I do not know why Unova gets a lot of hate, though I think it is becaue of the Pokemon that is just an ice cream cone.

 ** _BIO  
Name: Hydreigon  
Identification: The Brutal Pokemon  
Type: Dark/Dragon  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 352.7_** **_lbs_**

Tech: Hydreigon has decent stats all around. But its best stat is in Special Attack

 ** _Stats  
HP: 92  
Attack: 105  
Defense: 90  
Special Attack: 125  
Special Defense: 90  
Speed: 98  
Base Stat Total: 600  
_**

Bullet: Hydreigon may have powerful S.T.A.B attacks, butonly one of them is Special, so its best moves comes from TMs if you want to utilize that Special Attack.

Tech: Before we head to the movepool, I want to clarify that S.T.A.B. means. S.T.A.B. means Same Type Attack Bonus. Let's say you have a Dugtrio, a Ground type. Teaching it a Ground type move, like Dig or Earthquake, will make the move more powerful since the move type matches the Pokemon's type.

 _ **Movepool  
**_ ** _Outrage  
-inflicts damage for 2-3 turns  
-will leave the user confused after  
Hyper Voice  
-hits all opposing Pokemon in double battles and all adjacent Pokemon triple battles  
Tri Attack  
-has a 20% chance to burn, freeze, or paralyze the opponent  
Dragon Rage  
-always does 20 damage  
Focus Energy  
-Raises the user's critical hit ratio by 2 stages  
Bite  
-30% chance to flinch the opponent  
Headbutt  
-30% chance to flinch opponent  
Dragon Breath  
-30% chance to paralyze the opponent  
Roar  
-ends a wild battle  
-forces the opponent to switch  
Crunch  
-20% chance of lowering opponent's Defense  
Slam  
Dragon Pulse  
-Can hit non-adjacent Pokemon  
Work Up  
-Raises the user's Attack and Special Attack by one stage each  
Dragon Rush  
-20% chance to flinch the opponent  
Body Slam  
-30% chance of paralyzing the opponent  
Scary Face  
-Decreases opponent's Speed stat by 2 stages_**

Bullet: Hydreigons are powerful Pokemon and will do anything to win.

 _ **Feats  
** **In the movie White - Victini and Zekrom and Black - Victini and Reshiram, Hydreigon helped to save the day  
Was one of Iris's strongest Pokemon in Black 2  
In the anime series, badly injured a Dragonite, which later became Iris's Dragonite  
Will attack everything that moves and devours it  
**_

Bullet: Hydreigon and ruthless brawlers and will destroy and devour anything in sight and that moves. So watch out.

Ash's Pokemon from Black and White episode 100: Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel to the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it an an opponent.


	8. Goodra run down

(Death Match logo transition from Hydreigon to Goodra plays)

Tech: The 7th pseudo legendary coming to the ring comes from the Kalos region and starts off as Goomy, then goes to Sliggoo, then finally, to Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon.

Bullet: How original Game Freak. Anyway, Goodra is a pure Dragon type that focuses on Special Defense. Also, it should have been a Water/Dragon type. I mean, look at it! It looks like a Water type!

 ** _BIO  
Name: Goodra  
Identification: The Dragon Pokemon  
Type: Dragon  
Height: 6'07"  
Weight: 331.8_** **_lbs_**

Bullet: Like I just said, Goodra's highest stat is Special Defense. But its other stats are good as well.

 ** _Stats  
HP: 90  
Attack: 100  
Defense: 70  
Special Attack: 110  
Special Defense: 150  
Speed: 80  
Base Stat Total: 600  
_**

Tech: Goodra leans more to the Special Attacker side, getting more Special moves of course. Though some of the non special moves it gets are useful too.

 _ **Movepool  
**_ _ **Aqua Tail  
Outrage  
-2-3 turn move  
-Will confuse the user after the move is done  
Feint  
-priority move  
-bypasses Protect, Detect, Wide Guard, Quick Guard, Mat Block, Spiky Shield, King's Shield, and Baneful Bunker  
Tackle  
Bubble  
-10% chance of lowering the Speed stat  
Absorb  
-Heals 50% of the damage taken from the opponent  
Protect  
-negates all attacks that are aimed at the user  
Bide  
-3 turn attack  
-If hit during any of those turns, the move will deal more damage  
Dragon Breath  
-30% chance to paralyze the opponent  
Rain Dance  
-causes a rain storm to appear in the field, which powers up Water type moves  
Flail  
-does more damage the less HP the user has  
Body Slam  
-30% chance to paralyze the opponent  
Muddy Water  
-30% chance to lower opponent's accuracy by one stage  
-hits all adjacent Pokemon  
Dragon Pulse  
-hits all non-adjacent Pokemon  
Power Whip  
**_

Bullet: Goodra is pretty impressive, it it somewhat shows.

 _ **Feats  
** **Can punch with the force of 100 pro boxers  
Almost all attacks slide off its skin  
Ash's Goodra used Rain Dance to evolve itself against the laws of evolution nature  
In the Omega Alpha Adventure 8 manga, Zinnia used a Goodra to raid the Sea Mauville and the Mossdeep Space Center**_

Bullet: Goodras are super friendly, and will actively give its trainers hugs and cry when it is alone. But do not get it mad. You will regret it. Anyway, I think I need a hug right now, considering how many we did and we are almost done with this.

Tech: Honestly Bullet, we can agree on something for once.

Ash's Pokedex from the XY episode Good Friends, Great Training!: Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its trainer with a sticky slime.


	9. Kommo-o run down

(Death Match logo transition from Goodra to Kommo-o plays)

Tech: The final pseudo legendary starts as Jangmo-o, then evolves into Hakamo-o, then finally into Kommo-o, the Scaley Pokemon.

Bullet: Kommo-o is a strong fighter, being the only Dragon and Fighting type besides its pre-evolutions.

 **BIO  
Name: Kommo-o  
Pokedex identification: The Scaley Pokemon  
Type: Dragon/Fighting  
Height: 5'03" (1.6m)  
Weight: 172.4 lbs (78.2 kg)**

Tech: Being a Dragon and Fighting type, Kommo-o, Kommo-o needs to have powerful attacks to show for it.

 **Movepool**

 **Clanging Scales  
-reduce's user's Defense by 1 stage  
Sky Uppercut  
-Hits Pokemon using Fly, Bounce, or Sky Drop  
Belly Drum  
-raises user's Attack stat to the maximun  
-hits the user's HP in half  
Autotomize  
-raises the user's Speed stat by 2 stages  
-will make the Pokemon lighter by 220 lbs  
Tackle  
Leer  
-lower's opponent's Defense stat by 1 stage  
Bide  
-does twice the damage taken  
-user cannot move for 2 or 3 turns  
Protect  
-protects user from all forms of damage  
Dragon Tail  
-sends the opponent back to its Pokeball once it is hit by this move  
Scary Face  
-lowers opponent's Speed stat by 2 stages  
Headbutt  
-10% chance to make the opponent flinch  
Work Up  
-raises Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage  
Screech  
-lowers opponent's Defense by 2 stages  
Iron Defense  
-raises Defense stat by 2 stages  
Dragon Claw  
Noble Roar  
-Lowers opponent's Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage  
Dragon Dance  
-raises Attack and Speed of the user by 1 stage  
Outrage  
-lasts 2-3 rounds  
-user will be confused after the turns are up  
Close Combat  
-lowers Defense and Special Defense after landing a hit**

Bullet: Kommo-o's moves are pretty diverse. But its stats are also amazing! Especially that Defense stat!

 **Stats**

 **HP: 75  
Attack: 110  
Defense: 125  
Special Attack: 100  
Special Defense: 105  
Speed: 85  
Total: 600**

Bullet: Kommo-o is one intense Pokemon. And will do anything to protect its young! Though it has its flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Weak to Fairy, Flying, Dragon, Ice, and Psychic type Pokemon  
Rather frail with its 75 HP stat  
Barely gets Fighting type moves through level up  
-Not a lot of STAB through level up in general**

Tech: But no matter what happens, Kommo-o will be there to deliver its powerful uppercuts!

*In the Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon cutscene, Kommo-o dropping from the top of the canyon to fight the trainer*  
Kommo-o: Ko-mo-ko-mo-ko-mo-o!

(Death Match logo plays)


	10. FIGHT!

(Death Match logo appears)

Tech: Alright. The combatants are set! Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: It's time for a Death Match! With some Pokemon.

(Death Match transition)

It is a rainy day in the forest. Many Pokemon were around. There was a pond, small hills, and it was near a desert. Near the pond, a Dratini, a Larvitar, a Bagon, a Beldum, a Gible, a Deino, a Goomy, and a Jangmo-o were sitting around and playing. Then out of nowhere, a crane drops down and showers them and covers them with Rare Candies. The crane then leaves.

Light suddenly erupts from the Rare Candies just before the candies go everywhere, revealing the little Pokemon evolved into Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Goodra, and Kommo-o. They all glared at each other before letting out their cries.

 _ **Announcer: FIGHT!**_

Garchomp rushes towards Tyranitar as Hydreigon, Salamence and Dragonite takes to the sky. Garchomp bites down on Tyranitar's shoulder with its Crunch. But Tyranitar does not look effected and gets free rather easily. Garchomp then goes for a Dual Chop, but Tyranitar counters with a Dragon Pulse, sending the Garchomp flying. Tyranitar then turns to face Metagross, but gets hit with Kommo-o's Dragon Claw.

In the air, Salamence was firing back to back Dragon Breaths as Dragonite kept dodging them. Dragonite then rushes at Salamence, using Thunder Punch on it. The Salamence starts to careen towards the ground. But it manages to right itself to land. Salamence lets its cry out again before flying up. It then lands a Thunder Fang on Dragonite, which uses Thunder Punch again and lands a direct hit onto Salamence's stomach. But this only makes Salamence bite down harder with Fire Fang.

Back on the Ground, Garchomp recovered, only to get hit with Metagross's Zen Headbutt. Garchomp, after getting up after being knocked down by the attack, uses Dig and goes into the ground. Tyranitar took notice and used Earthquake while Garchomp was still underground. Garchomp lets out a pained cry when hit with the Earthquake. Metagross then uses Meteor Mash on Tyranitar, knocking it away from Kommo-o. Kommo-o uses Dragon Dance to buff its Attack and Speed before using Sky Uppercut. Metagross resisted it, but it still sent it flying into the air and right into the line of Salamence's Flamethrower. Metagross lets out its own pained scream as it melts due to the attack.

Salamence lets out a victorious cry as the melted remains of Metagross falls to the ground. But then Dragonite uses Thunder Wave, paralyzing the Salamence and making it fall to the ground yet again. This time, it lands with full force. Though Salamence manages to get up, stumbling due to the paralysis.

Kommo-o then uses Salamence's status to its advantage, using Dragon Claw on it. Salamence dodges it though, but gets a bad gash in its side as a result. Salamence turns to Kommo-o and charges it, hitting the Dragon/Fighting type with a Double-Edge and sending it flying.

Back in the air, Dragonite hits Hydreigon with Wing Attack. Hydreigon lets out its cry as it was hit before using Headbutt on Dragonite. Dragonite tries to use a Thunder Punch, but it flinched due to the Headbutt. Hydreigon then goes for a Crunch, only to be uppercutted by Dragonite's Fire Punch. Hydreigon uses Scary Face, which makes Dragonite shudder. But Dragonite still hits with Slam and sends Hydreigon to the ground, where it lays due to being unconscious.

Dragonite watches the battle between Salamence and Kommo-o, but then notices pebbles flying up. Dragonite looks up and sees the pebbles building into giant boulders. It then hears Tyranitar's cry and the Rock/Dark type uses Rock Slide down on Dragonite. It flies around to try to dodge them all, but it eventually gets hit, landing on the ground hard. But the boulders pile up, crushing Dragonite to death.

Tyranitar fires a Hyper Beam at Salamence, who dodges it by flying up into the air. Tyranitar roars at the dragon, as it cannot move right now. Salamence then goes for a Fire Fang, and lands it. Though Tyranitar doesn't seem effected by it. Kommo-o rushes towards the two fighting, only for it to be sliced in half by Garchomp resurfacing, its tail crushed with bones sticking out due to the Earthquake from earlier. Garchomp looks towards Salamence and Tyranitar before letting out a roar and cutting off Salamence's head with Slash.

Tyranitar uses Sandstorm and glares at Garchomp. It then gets hit in the back with a Dragon Pulse. Tyranitar turns to see Hydreigon, floating back up, its wings damaged and one of its head arms snapped in a way it was not meant to, due to the rough landing. Garchomp roars at the Dragon/Dark type and uses Fire Fang on it. It lands, and the Hydreigon uses Bite in retaliation. As Garchomp stumbled back, Tyranitar uses Stone Edge and impales Hydreigon through the chest with one of the stones.

Garchomp and Tyranitar were the only ones left and the Sandstorm raged on. The two rughed towards each other, Garchomp using Slash on Tyranitar and Tyranitar using Payback. Garchomp then uses Sand Tomb, trapping Tyranitar. But then Tyranitar uses Giga Impact, sending the Garchomp flying. When Garchomp lands and gets up, Tyranitar was roaring and wanting to use a move. Garchomp then uses Dig and lands it on the Tyranitar. Tyranitar then growls and uses Screech, making Garchomp recoil from the sound and lowering its Defenses. As the Screech stopped and Garchomp regained its senses, Tyranitar bit Garchomp with an Ice Fang. As Garchomp let out a pained screech, it became frozen solid. Tyranitar then shattered Garchomp with Hyper Beam. Tyranitar then let out a roar, signaling that it was the winner.

 _ **Announcer: K.O!**_


End file.
